if i had a heart
by picnic girl
Summary: this a story about law and mercury. two very close friends, or is it something more and how does dolflaming fit? are they destined to be or not? law x oc.


Laws pov

He hated it here; it was like his own prison. Of corse he had the freedom to do what he wanted, but even that had its limits. He was lonely and better yet he had to put up with **him**. He knew he shouldn't pity himself but that bastard made it pretty damn hard to not. It seemed like no one here really understood or cared about him, and he was sick of it. Oh well, not really much he could do about it.

The young eight year old boy continued to read his newest book on the anatomy of the heart. He flicked over the pages and studied the gruesomely accurate pictures, like they were the most interesting thing in the word and for him they were.

He was slightly startled when the door was opened to reveal the scariest smile in the most tacky pink coat law had ever seen. "Fufufufu, law, I see your studying again."

Law just looked at him over his book, like he usually did. It wasn't that he was hiding behind it or anything; he just didn't want to put it down. Not trying to be rude and upset the creepy man, he gave a slight nod.

"good." The man replied obviously pleased, at what law did not know. "I would like you to meet someone"

He pushed someone small I front of him, revelling to law a small girl about his age, with long reddish orange hair and big green eyes wearing a weird leopard onesie and no shoes. Altogether her appearance would have been quite cute if it wasn't for the way she blankly stared out into space.

Law stayed emotionless as he directed his gaze back up to the eerie man behind the girl. "This is Mercury, Mercury say hello." The girl blankly looked up at the man then her gaze flicked back to law. "Hello." Her voice was soft yet it had a sense of no emotion behind it.

Law looked back up to the man and gave him an and-what-was-the-point-in-that look. "Fufufufu, law, Malice is here to keep you company, I hope you can be good friends."

With that the flamingo-like man pushed the girl into the spacious room and walked away letting the old door screech in protest as it shut. Choosing to ignore the girl law went back to reading his book.

Mercury's pov

This is her, so kawaii, -  pin/447756387922648843/

The weird man left the room; he left me and that boy, who I think is called law. Law was wearing a small grey and blue suit and shorts, he was reading a book with a cool cover; a picture of a heart, he was pale and had bags under his eyes, obviously from lack of sleep. And I liked his hair, short, spikey and black. Over all he looked creepy, I liked him.

I looked around the room and took in my surroundings, big widows revealing a lush garden on the left wall, a door to the right that probably leads to a bathroom, a mahogany couch with red velvet covering in the middle of the room, a matching chair near the side or the windows, about twelve big book cases filled to the brim with medical books lined the remaining walls, tacky blue wallpaper and a fluffy red carpet. All in all the room was tacky, like that man, but nice enough to stay in.

I silently walked up to the nearest book case and picked out a random book and scanned the cover, _Dissection of the Body, _perfect. With the chair being occupied by law, I climbed up the couch and sat on top, opened my book a started reading.

Laws pov

I finished my book on the anatomy of the heart a while ago, but I didn't put it down and get another one, like I would normally. Instead I was sneaking glances at the girl, Mercury, I liked the name, it reminded me of the poison. I had to admit that she looked cute how she was reading, but occasionally she would smile and giggled but that looked creepy. I wonder why dolflamingo brought her here; he knows that I don't really get along with people. As if to answer my question the girl started giggling then looked up at me and smiled while pointing at the book in her lap.

"Have you read this book, the pictures are really graphic." She giggled.

3rd person

Laws interest in the girl piqued, she likes medical stuff. Mercury, who wasn't really expecting an answer turned back to the book, and law was debating whether he should or shouldn't go see the book she was holding. The inner debate came to a close when the positives won. He got up and walked over to the couch, climbed up to sit next to the girl.

Mercury was watching him come up and sit next to her and smiled at him.

"See." The girl showed him the picture she was looking at. It was part of the brain, the cerebellum, and she was right, the picture was really graphic. I had all of the small parts, what they looked like inside and the open cavity in the 'patients' head.

"Whoa." Law stared at the picture in awe "I haven't read this book yet."

"Then lets read it together" Mercury then put half of the book on laws lap and half on hers and they continued reading the gory book together, while chatting and laughing at the pictures.

**Authors note* **

**What messed up kids T^T. well any way this is my first fanfic so please comment review and such. Tell me what you think. Ok so this chapter is really short and my next ones are going to be longer (probably). So yeah.**

**Cya.**


End file.
